bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Johnny.hale.509
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[:User talk:Yyp]] page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :''' ''' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'''Questions?''' You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :'''Need help?''' You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :'''Don't know what to do?''' The [[Bleach Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal]] has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out [[User blog:SunXia/Helping YOU Help Bleach Wiki.|THIS BLOG]] for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more '''pages you might find useful:''' :* [[Bleach Wiki:Policy|Policy]] - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* [[Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]] - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* [[Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy|Spoiler Policy]] - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :'''Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~''', which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on [[User talk:Salubri|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! [[User:Salubri|Salubri]] ([[User talk:Salubri|talk]]) 05:29, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Some Help Hey there, my name is SunXia and I'm here to offer you some helpful advice regarding the Wiki as you seem to be getting some things wrong and the best way to correct that is to learn where you got them wrong!! #Your edit [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Yyp?curid=9185&diff=404873&oldid=404853 here] removed a lot of information from Yyp's talk page which is against our rules and policies here!! If you want to leave a new message then please do so in the format of the messages on the rest of the page and make sure a new message is left at the bottom of the page not the top!! #It hasn't been decided that Rukia is Captain-level yet as we know that there's a difference between just having a Bankai and being a Captain-level combatant as Ikkaku is not considered Captain-level either!! Rukia may have Bankai but she still required the presence and advice of Byakuya to stop herself from shattering her form which could prove deadly!! She has not trained as much as other Captains and still required guidance and advice in regards to not killing herself and actually using her Bankai!! Not every person with a Bankai is considered more that "High Spiritual Level" so its helpful to keep that in mind and to read our [[Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style]]!! Hope this helps you!! Hi. I see SunXia has already responded to this, all I can really add to what she said is that there is a discussion on this topic [[Talk:Rukia Kuchiki#Reiatsu Level|at this link]] which will decide the whether or not to change the stated level. Regards, 14:47, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Power Level As an admin its clear that I should handle this. The point that editors continuously try to make over the years about these subjects amount to what is baseless or inaccurate informations. Usually from scans that take alot of liberty from whats actually being said, this is a ongoing problem cause all scans are done by different groups some better then others. '''Firstly''' the point of the section your talking about refers to one having a better control then one that doesn't regardless of how much spiritual power your possess the way you are able to control and utilize that spiritual power can give you a greater advantage. In this instance thats not proven. There is no proof Rukia's control is any greater then As to say so is speculative, your using a generalization as proof, what your saying is that because someone has potential to be a captain-level that makes them a captain-level. '''Secondly''' via actual accurate translators you will see here under section 1 & 5 (http://mangahelpers.com/t/cnet128/releases/39154) Mask never says anything about power-level in reference to Renji and Rukia as they arrive, his interest is because they arrive like falling stars and he has a obsession with stars. '''Third''' you mention Byakuya detecting Rukia's reiatsu, sensing reiatsu is common throught bleach its nothing new, everyone is unique so finding a specific person if your familiar with them isnt hard. Another thing Byakuya is Rukia's brother, he has saved her countless times showing up after the fact to do so, this instance is no different. Would it make more sense to say he was looking for his sister who just happened to be fighting the guy that stole his bankai previously. Byakuya acknowledged her strength, yes but their interaction is more personal cause they are family and good part of their relationship was him being overprotective without acknowledging that she had her own strength and could do for herself. '''Fourth''' while Rukia was trained alongside Renji they are two different people with different skills and experience. If you also have been reading you know full well captain-level or no there hasnt been a shinigami that hasn't taken or attempted to take on Sternritter regardless of the result. For a fact she did take on As and even with the true power of shikai fell short due to him overcoming it not cause she hesitated she had already attacked. After that she was in no position to do anything, power vs power he trumped hers when she no longer could counter his advance in ability. '''Fifth''' you show the picture and point to this "Renji says that "he will be enough for this guy, implying that the both of them could blot Mask out from existence, in one fell swoop." - speculative, thats inferring alot about two characters when only one who has fought captain-level combatants before and proven himself often. You cant take what Renji says about himself and make it a group statement. Also I point out the statement can also be "I dont need you to help I can take him on my own" which is what he said. Either way nothing to do with Rukia's power level its him saying he doesnt need her to help him. '''Sixth''' section 3 (http://mangahelpers.com/t/cnet128/releases/39225) "Very well. He is no match for you now. I’ll leave him to you." - has nothing to do with Rukia again, she states very clearly that Mask is no match for Renji at the level he is at now. To leap from that to include her once again is speculative, especially when she is talking about Renji vs Mask. In any given fight two is better then one thats regardless of if she had training or not. Thats a far jump to interpret what she said as more then what she said. '''Lastly''' section 10 (http://mangahelpers.com/t/cnet128/releases/39493) he never says its formidable thats scans being liberal with the content again. He says "Rukia. As I was descending to this place all the while, I could feel your reiatsu. You have become strong." He acknowledges that she has become strong. The fact is that a overprotective recognizes her strength for what it is. He never says your captain-level, he states simply i felt your power ands its gotten strong. Thats not an indication of level besides saying its greater then what it was. One thing seems to be missing here. The idea that having a bankai makes you captain-level. Which is no more true then having a bankai makes you a captain. That a little bit of training makes you a captain-level, when in fact Rukia is no greater at this point then Renji was when he first got bankai and fought Byakuya. Least also we forget this isnt Rukia's first high-level fight just the first one were she didnt almost die. The previous times before it was her abilities be they zanpakuto or kido that got her through, nobody wanted to give her status when she killed Aaronerio. If the idea is she got 'super' training thus that means everyone comes back as god-level thats not gonna fly, cause thats speculative. Had not been for Byakuya's intervention she would have died this fight. Point being this drive for a higher power level isnt backed by facts just speculation until such time as someone directly states she is captain-level or even better Rukia proves her worth through more fights. Furthermore this is no more a debate about this topic then what was already stated and addressed on the talk page. -- Image Policy Violation